


And Sing It Til We're Old And Grey

by curiouswildflower



Series: Trips, Trials, and Triumphs [3]
Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, all fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswildflower/pseuds/curiouswildflower
Summary: "So heading northwest out of the city onto open highway feels familiar in a bone deep way, even though he’s driving a pick-up truck borrowed from Sonny’s roommate’s sister."





	And Sing It Til We're Old And Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Trio goes to a drive in. Enjoy the fluff. <3

It feels good to drive. Ruben hadn’t realized he missed it, as happy as he was to use public transportation to get everywhere in New York City. He drove most of his life, even if Philly traffic was a nightmare sometimes. So heading northwest out of the city onto open highway feels familiar in a bone deep way, even though he’s driving a pick-up truck borrowed from Sonny’s roommate’s sister.

Usnavi demanded control of the stereo, even though he needed Ruben’s phone to play the music from so every now and then Ruben’s GPS shouts at them in the middle of a song. Usnavi has a particular talent for picking music to match any mood, so Ruben and Vanessa don’t fight him on it.

Vanessa’s draped herself across the back seat, only buckled in because Ruben refused to start the truck otherwise. She’s texting, and Ruben guesses it’s Nina because from the sounds of last night’s phone conversation Nina has a new fling and is having a little bit of a crisis over her new fling’s gender.

A good crisis, Ruben hopes. He’s pretty happy with how his recent sexuality crisis turned out.

Usnavi nods, finally settling on a song. Ruben recognizes it, something he stole from Paola last time she came to visit. Usnavi seems to know it, rapping along and tapping his fingers against his legs. They’re on a straight-away, so Ruben reaches over to tangle his fingers with Usnavi’s. Vanessa giggles at her phone and Usnavi presses a kiss to the back of Ruben’s hand and Ruben’s heart blurs and swells and resettles softer, warmer.

The drive in is hard to find, nestled into the forests of rural New York state. Ruben pulls them into the long entrance line and Usnavi squirms next to him. He squeezes his hand.

“What if we don’t get good seats?” 

“The screen is 90 feet tall, Navi. We’ll get a good spot.”

Vanessa’s right hand reaches forward to scratch through Usnavi’s hair, tipping his hat off his head. Ruben laughs, glancing in the rearview mirror to see that she isn’t even looking, still entranced in her conversation.

A lanky white boy gives them their tickets when they pay, running down the rules. No outside food or beverages, check. Cars only in the first three rows, gotcha. The sound is through a private radio station which is posted in the concession stand if you forget, thanks.

They park a few spots over from the building that Ruben figures must house the bathrooms and concessions. He pulls in so the bed of the truck points at the screen and gives Usnavi’s hand another squeeze.

Usnavi bounces in his seat, throwing open the door and landing on the gravel with a soft _oof_. Ruben climbs out more carefully, sliding his chair forward so Vanessa can get out of the back. He sees her stash her phone away in her purse and then tuck the bag under the passenger seat.

She takes his offered hand, kissing his cheek when she’s out of the truck. He can hear Usnavi clamor into the bed of the truck, loudly.

“How’s Nina?”

Vanessa shrugs. “She’s alright. Knows when to reach out for advice so she doesn’t make rash decisions as often anymore, which is good.”

Ruben smiles. “You give good advice.”

Vanessa smiles back. “You give good kisses.”

Ruben steps forward, gently pressing Vanessa against the side of the truck as he kisses her. He presses his tongue against her mouth gently and he shivers when she tucks her fingers into the front of his pajama pants.

Usnavi calls from several feet away, “And you both are useless to me.”

Vanessa breaks away to huff. “Don’t whine just cause you’re being left out.”

Usnavi jumps over the side of the truck, landing next to them and stumbling forward, catching himself against Ruben’s shoulder. He straightens up, adjusts his hat, and turns to glare at Vanessa.

“Don’t cause a scene just cause Ruben’s hot.”

Ruben blushes, ducking away from their touches. 

“Come on,” he says, stepping around Usnavi. “Let’s get the back set up.”

He can just barely see out of his periphery as Usnavi throws his arms up, exasperated. “That’s what I was trying to do!” 

Ruben climbs into the truck bed, pulling back the tarp Usnavi was fairly successful in removing the first time. It reveals an old mattress, several comforters, and lots and lots of pillows. Ruben sees his mom in his mind’s eye, helping him pull Paola and Mercedes up into the truck so they could snuggle together. He remembers squeezing in between the girls so they wouldn’t bicker the whole movie. 

It wasn’t like he minded, his baby sisters pillowed on his chest and Ma’s hand running through his hair. The girls always fell asleep during the first movie anyway, but he was a big kid and he was old enough to be allowed to stay up for the second one. His eyelids would droop by the end but it was worth it to share something special with Ma, even if it was only the plot of some flashy PG-13 superhero movie.

He jumps when Usnavi plops down on the mattress to his right, Vanessa kneeling carefully to his left. He shakes the ghosts of his mom and sisters from his vision, drinking in the way Usnavi stretches and groans and Vanessa carefully arranges a nest of comforters before snuggling in.

“ _Rubén_ ,” Usnavi whines in a thick accent. “ _Ven aquí._ ”

Ruben smiles at his grabby hands and acquiesces, laying right down onto his chest. He sighs out and closes his eyes at the feeling of Usnavi’s hand rubbing along his spine.  
Ruben can hear Vanessa shifting, and her voice comes from above them. “Aren’t we supposed to get food first?”

Usnavi makes a displeased noise, breath puffing down onto Ruben’s hair. “The whole point of a drive in movie theater is to cuddle, Vanessa.”

Ruben props his chin on Usnavi’s chest. “You’re right, but so is Vanessa. We can cuddle during the movies when it gets dark.”

As Ruben sits up Usnavi leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. “ _Mi novio inteligente._ You have the best plans.”

Ruben blushes and turns to follow Vanessa as she scoots her way out of the truck bed. “Come on, _lindos_ , you’re gonna get us kicked out.”

Ruben slides onto the ground, just catching Usnavi sticking his tongue out at Vanessa. He shakes his head and follows her towards the concession building, Usnavi scrambling off the truck behind them.

The popcorn machine is first, and the boy operating it greets them with a grin and a genuine “Howdy!” and laughs as the three of them debate how big of a popcorn to buy. The girl at the fryer is short and stern, with curls piled in a high bun and oil spots staining her faded Yankees t-shirt. They seem to be the only two employees outside of the older woman working the cash register, and Usnavi is vocally impressed at how much food they have prepared.

The girl raises an eyebrow at him, but just as she turns back to the stove she seems to give in and smile. “I can make you just about anything as long as you don’t want it on a tight time line. Only so much space in these fryers.”

“French fries?” Usnavi requests, and she nods with her back to them, turning and disappearing into what appears to be the store room. She comes back with an unlabeled brown bag and promises his fries will be done in just a couple minutes.

Ruben’s happy with his popcorn, and Vanessa grabs an ice cream sandwich out of the low freezer. Usnavi calls the girl by name to ask what Green River is, and eagerly grabs the cup she offers him when he says he’s never had it before.

“It’s just soda, Usnavi,” Ruben says, bumping their shoulders.

“Yeah but Jema said it tastes like lime!”

“Babe, Sprite tastes like lime.” Vanessa stands with her hip against the counter, the growing pile of their treats stacked next to her.

“It’s delicious,” Usnavi reassures Jema when she asks him how he likes it. “But the sugar will keep me up, so not tonight. _Gracias!_ ”

Jema smiles again, says “ _De nada._ ” And trades Usnavi’s cup for his basket of French fries.

Armed with snacks, they make their way back out into the parking lot. It’s significantly fuller than when they arrived, and Ruben glances around at the families setting up folding chairs and blankets. The purple sunset glows around Usnavi and Vanessa, walking ahead of him and chatting quietly to each other, and Ruben’s heart does a funny squeeze-sigh thing in his chest.

\--

 

Ruben and his mom were never talkers during movies. His sisters liked to make commentary, but it was quiet and whispered to each other across his chest. Vanessa curls up with her chin tucked over Ruben’s shoulder, Usnavi against his other side, and Ruben has the uniquely odd experience of hearing Vanessa whisper predictions about the movie in one ear while Usanvi whispers observations in the other. Their read on the movie is pretty similar, though where Vanessa steers directly through the plot to predict its eventual resolution, Usnavi seems to wade around in the character development and stylistic choices while remaining largely oblivious to where the movie is headed. Ruben lays quiet between them, scratching Usnavi’s back under his shirt and occasionally turning to kiss the side of Vanessa’s jaw.

During the intermission, Vanessa goes to throw away their garbage and Usnavi sits up far enough to pull one of the blankets over their legs. He tugs on Ruben’s shoulder, shifting their weight until they lay on their sides facing each other. Usnavi’s mouth is soft against his, and Ruben puts his hand back under Usnavi’s shirt to keep scratching along the skin on his back.

Vanessa curls up behind him, winding an arm between their stomachs. Her voice is soft in Ruben’s ear, and he grins as she says, “I told you boys not to get us kicked out.”

“We’re being perfectly innocent.” Usnavi protests quietly, and Vanessa leans forward to smack a kiss against his temple. 

“Just shut up and turn around, the second movie is starting.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Ruben tries to stifle his giggling, turning to see Vanessa with her eyebrow raised. She reaches over him, scratching a nail down the sliver of skin showing between Usnavi’s tank top and sweat pants. Usnavi sucks in a sharp breath and Vanessa’s voice drops low to whisper, “That’s _‘Si, Mami.’_ To you.” 

Usnavi shivers, pressing a muffled “ _Si, Mami,_ ” into Ruben’s shoulder. 

Ruben giggles harder, whispering “Kinky,” just loud enough for Vanessa to hear. She shoves his shoulder and he falls onto Usnavi, laughing loudly now. Usnavi breaks into giggles too, and when Ruben rights himself he can see Vanessa is smiling at them.

“You two are ridiculous.”

“Well you’re dating us, so I don’t know what that makes you.” Usnavi teases. 

Vanessa sticks out her tongue at him and Usnavi grins.

\--

 

About ten minutes into the second movie Ruben realizes Usnavi and Vanessa have both fallen asleep. For a moment it makes him miss his mom fiercely – can picture Paola and Mercedes instead of his partners’, can feel the phantom scratch of her nails through his hair. She’d tell him its getting long, now. 

He dozes off and on throughout the movie, despite the frequency of the explosions happening on the screen. When the credits start to roll he shifts enough to wake them, Vanessa stretching and kissing his cheek on instinct while Usnavi buries his head further into Ruben’s chest.

“Do we have to get up?” he whines quietly. The parking lot is dark around them, sounds of crunching gravel and starting cars as families try to pack up.

“Not quite yet,” Ruben says, turning to tug on the end of Vanessa’s braid. “Lay back down, V. The best part is after everyone leaves.”

She cracks her back before settling back down, whispering, “Now who’s the kinky one.”

It takes only a few minutes before the lot is almost empty. Ruben can feel the weight of Vanessa’s and Usnavi’s fingers laced on his stomach, and he says softly, “Look.”

They shift, and Usnavi gasps. “ _Dios mio._ ”

“What a nerd,” Vanessa says, but her voice is reverent. “You always bring us to where we can see the stars.”

Ruben smiles. “I like the stars. We don’t have any in New York.”

Usnavi nods. “No, not like this.”

They lay quiet for several minutes. Eventually the older woman from the cash register inside comes to tell them the lot is closing for the night, and they pull the tarp back over the truck bed before climbing back into their seats.

Usnavi’s hand settles over Ruben’s on the gear shift. “You awake enough to drive, _querido?_ ”

Ruben nods. “I’m good. If you two need to sleep it’s okay.”

Usnavi’s fingers stroke up to Ruben’s wrist as he shakes his head. “No, I’ll stay up with you.”

“Me too,” Vanessa announces from the back. “We got you, _lindo._ ”

Ruben smiles, glances at her in the rearview.

_Yeah, they do._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. :)  
> (also I used to work at a drive in! so, ya know. write what you know lol)


End file.
